Memory's Lost
by fandomaremyworld
Summary: JJ lost her memory just 3 months ago, its been 3 months since her and Will remarried its been 3 months since JJ forgot about her girl friend. JJ/Emily Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds **

'Sometimes you search so hard for words. You look for a way to interpret the language of this heart and the unspoken bond you feel. But in the end you are left with nothing but silence. And deep down you hope it's understood'  
-Yasmin Mogahed

It was a chilly spring day at the BAU, it has been 3 months scene Agent Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau lost her memory forget her girlfriend of 2 years Agent Emily Prentiss. As they filled around the round table confused to what was going on Emily stood up  
"I have some tough news to tell you guys but please know nothing you say can change my mind" Emily said look around at the people she called her family for the past 4 years  
"What's going on buttercup?" PG asked Emily took a deep breathe looking at all of the "I'm resigning tomorrow is my last day." Emily breathed she watch shock fill the face of all her coworkers even JJ's  
"Why?" Reid asked, taking a deep breathe the words came out of her mouth "I'm pregnant" Emily said  
"How long?" Reid then asked  
"3 months 2 weeks" Emily watch as all there face took pity on her each of their hearts broke when they heard the words all but JJ's  
"You're pregnant?" Morgan asked in disbelief "and you're leaving?"  
"Yes but I'm going to stay in the area till I feel comfortable enough to traveling with the child" She said  
"So you're not moving?" PG spoke with some hope  
"Not yet, but some point I will" Emily sighed inwards. The room when silent in till JJ's phone broke "I'm sorry, but I better take this. But Congratulations Agent Prentiss" JJ said leaving the room, with that the real questions started  
"The child's hers, isn't it?" PG said "You tried that new method." Emily nodded  
"What new method?" Reid asked with innocent PG explained to him and the rest of the room the method of how both JJ and Emily are the baby's mothers. As Emily sat down they all looked at her, they knew that JJ not remember their relationship had taking a toll on Emily as had Will tricking JJ in to remarrying him had as well.  
"You're not going to tell her are you?" Rossi asked  
"No, I don't want to ruin her marriage. I'll raise the child and it'll never know." Emily said with a shaky voice  
"But what's going to happen if the baby looks like JJ or looks a lot like Henry?" Morgan asked scared of the answer  
"Hopefully I will have moved somewhere else or she just doesn't ask, because if this child looks like her I will have to lie to her again. And it'll kill me. But I want this child and I want you guys to know about it, I want all of you in his or hers life." PG hoped up with that "Oh my God Emily! You're having a baby! I have another child to spoil" everyone laughed at PG outburst they all congratulated her and gave her hugs offering support If she ever need it.

"Alright back to work everyone." Hotch said they all returned to their work. A haft an hour later Emily, Morgan and Reid had finished their work but still had an hour till they could leave  
"So princess, are you going to raise that kid in your condo?" Morgan asks curiously Reid threw a paper ball at Morgan's head  
"No, at the moment the condo is up for sale and I'm looking at a house." Morgan raised his eyebrow "A house? What's this house like?" Emily rolled her eyes at him "Yes a house" Emily's phone started ringing  
"Prentiss" Emily answered  
"Hello Emily?" The voice asked  
"Hello Jordan" Emily said  
"Hello, Im sorry if I'm interrupting something but I have news on the house." Jordan said  
"You do?"  
"Yes, are you and your little one sitting?"  
"Of course I am" Emily laughed  
"You got the house!" Jordan said  
"I did?"  
"Yes, you can stop by anytime to pick up the key and sign the final papers"  
"Alright well thank you, I'll see you later"  
"Bye Emily" Jordan said hanging up  
"What's up with that Prentiss?" Morgan asked  
"I'm not looking at a house anymore" Emily said  
"Oh I'm so sorry Em" Morgan sighed  
"I own a house" Emily smirked  
"Well then tell me about your house then?" Reid spoke up  
"It's a 4 bed room, 3 1/2 baths house a good size kitchen and living room. Finished basement with a built in bar and pool table, a good size yard with a pool in back." Emily said Morgan looked at her with his mouth open "you might want to shut that you don't want to catch bugs" Emily said  
"Prentiss I'm so throwing a party at your house" Morgan joked "Have you started parking yet?"  
"No, but I plan to tonight start sorting everything out, put some old pictures in boxes and put in the ones I use have in there, make sure I don't have any of her stuff anymore." Emily said with a sad smile  
"How about PG, me and the kid come by to help?" Morgan suggested  
"I think I'm going to do it alone. Changing the pictures is problem going to being back memory's that I don't want to deal with" Emily said  
"Then let just me or just PG come over okay? You're going to need someone" Morgan said "Either way mama bear do you really think we are going to let you do that alone and risk something happening to you or your baby" he said trying to lighten up the tone  
"You or PG what my chocolate hunk?" PG asked Morgan looked to Emily and she nodded  
"Mama bear" Emily growled at the new nickname" here just bought a new house and is packing and wanted to know if one of us would help" Morgan grinned look at Emily  
"Well my handsome boy, I believe I will do that because I need to spend some time with my pregnant profiler" Hotch came out of his office to check on his agents  
"Why aren't you all working?" Hotch asked seeing that all his agents but Dave and JJ even Garcia is out here  
"We finished all our work for today and we still have like 45 minutes Hotch" Morgan said  
"Well then get out of here" Hotch said "We heard some good news and bad news, so go bother Prentiss and get out of here" Hotch gave one of his rare smiles  
"Come on Mama Bear we are going to your place. You too pretty boy you're coming along and there will no argument from either of you" Emily sigh  
"Fine but you have to promise to let me buy dinner" She smiled. 30 minutes later with boxes and a change of clothes they started packing little by little starting in Emily's study and move out to her living room. When they started taking down pictures of her and JJ she stopped them  
"Why?" PG asked  
"I want to get all the pictures of us and put them in a box and put some of the old ones and some of the new ones that will come in them" PG nodded understanding where Emily was coming from. They contained and where shocked to find how many of JJ thinks where in the apartment even after all this time. They had a large box full by the evening when the decided to stop as order some food and watch a movie.  
"So what kinda food are we getting?" Morgan asked  
"Well we can get pizza, Chinese, or pizza?" Emily joked  
"It's up to you mama bear"  
"Morgan I swear to go call me that one more time and I'll shoot you in your boys" Emily warned  
"Oh my lovely brunette, I would never let you do that. Or else Penny G. Won't be able to care the handsome chocolate man's baby's" PG spoke  
"Thank you baby girl" Morgan said winking Emily shook her head at the two "Why don't we vote?" Emily said "All for pizza say I" 4 I came out of their mouths and they all laughed "Okay I'll order, you guys go pick a movie and no Star Wars Reid" Emily warned the young genius who huffy an okay all but Emily walked in to the living room going to pick out a DVD when Reid saw a small blue box he took it in his hand  
"What ya got there Pretty Boy? Morgan asked  
"I don't know here" he said handing it to Morgan once Morgan got his hands on the small blue box he knew just what it was, an engagement ring, he slipped it in his pocket.  
"Nothing pretty boy just find a movie already. The D man needs some cuddle time with his baby girl" Morgan joked  
"Fine here" Reid handed him 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'  
"So the pizza order have you guys decided yet Emily said sitting on her couch  
"Yes the doctor here chose 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'" Morgan said Emily smiled at the chose it was one of her favorites  
"Good now put it in get a blanket and sit" Emily who had PG right next to her all cuddled up ready to watch the move. About haft way through the move the pizza was delivered the each got a few slices and sat back. Morgan and Reid where on love seat leaning against each side, Emily and PG where cuddled up together on the couch each with a hand on Emily's stomach. Once the move ended Morgan pulled Emily aside  
"Em, what's this?" He asked pulling the blue box out his pocket  
"That would be a ring" Emily said taking the blue box in her hand  
"A ring for what?" He said looking at Emily  
"I was going to propose after the case we were on, the one where she loss of memory of what we had" Emily said with tears coming to her eyes she blinked them back  
"Why, why didn't you stop him?" Morgan asked  
"Because she couldn't remember me, and he had already taking my place. He made her so happy, who was I to stop that" A few tears strayed down her cheek "I'm going to drop off the last if her things tomorrow while she's at work I'm the morning and then I'm walking out of her life for the best"  
"You really thing that's what she wants?" Emily nodded "Em, she was so hopelessly in love with you and you're just going to walk away?" Emily nodded once more  
"I can get hurt again." Emily mumbled  
"Oh Emily" Morgan said pulling her in to a hug  
After a few minutes they stopped and all said there good byes. Emily moved to her room looking in the mirror at the baby bump that was appearing  
"Hey there little one I'm your mommy, I'm going to keep you safe little one" she rested a hand on the small bumped and climbed in to bed  
Emily pulled in to her exes drive way at 8:30 knowing JJ was already at work she grabbed the box out of her trunk and shut it Emily walk up the familiar stairs and knock on the door with the box in hand.  
"Hello" the southern gentlemen  
sneer  
"I'm just here to drop off the last of her stuff Will, you won okay"  
"Just like it should be" He said proudly "She away from you, thinking she was gay. There's no picture in here is there?"  
"No. I chose not to let her know after what you did. It would if confused her and I'm not going to do that to her" With that Will grinned  
"Here" Emily pulled out a small blue box and handed it to the man  
"You should take that as well, I don't care what you do with it but its no use to me anymore" the southern man started at the box  
"What's this?" He asked  
"That" Emily said pointing to the blue box "Is the engagement ring I was going to propose with it" moving her sight from the box to Will "I had ask Hotch to give us a week off after the case she lost her memory in. We were going to go to Italy, and I was going to propose and tell her it worked." He frowned "What worked?" He asked with his slow southern draw  
"She didn't tell you did she?" Will shook his head "I'm pregnant with her child, it worked Will, I'm carrying her child and she has no clue. So now I'm standing here pregnant with her child, and you're the one that's married to her. But I mean who cares. You won right?" With that Emily left  
"Stay away you dyke, you should know not to lie." Will sneered enraged that she would lie about such a thing. Emily walked to her car and drove to work. Emily couldn't wait to be out of JJ's life at this point working with the women was one thing, seeing her marry her ex hurt but carrying her child and her not have her know killed her inside. Once arriving in the bullpen Emily looked around watching her co-workers do their work she say down finishing her last few cases before she left this place she called home for the last 4 years.

'And in the end, we were just humans. Drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness'  
- F. Scott Fitzgerald


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Mind **

"You're so calm and quiet, you never say. But there are things inside you. I see them sometimes, hiding in your eyes.' -Tracy Chevalier

Meanwhile in JJ office JJ was in her office trying to work but couldn't focus for the past 3 months she could help but think something was missing. She couldn't help but think that something in her marriage was off, there was no love left in it. Will was great at first helping her recover and being a gentlemen but it couldn't help cover the fact that she felt nothing to him. JJ gave up on the file she was reading, she walked over to the couch in her office hoping a few minutes away from the work could help. Looking around her office JJ spotted something partly lying under her desk. Moving to get it she believed it was just another case paper. Picking it she realized it was a photo, but what the photo was of shocked her. It was of her and Emily, Emily was holding JJ from behind and kissing her cheek, JJ looked at her own face seeing that it has the biggest smile on it ever, she couldn't remember a smile that big scene the day Henry was born. Not even on her wedding day. She turned the photo over to see if anything was writing on the back and there was what looked to be a note from Emily "My beautiful Jennifer, this is my favorite picture of us. We look so natural together, that was the night I knew you where it for me. The way your smile started getting bigger and bigger, the way you weren't scared of my wall. You have always been beautiful but I swear in that moment you were perfect. Love Em" JJ could not get to PG office faster after reading what Emily had written.

"Pen what is this?" JJ panicked handing PG the picture "Was I in a relationship with her? Was I really engaged to Will when I was in the hospital? Is this why I feel like something is always missing from my life? Is it her? Is this why she'll talk to you guys but not me, why she'll only come near me is if we have to work together and even then it's tense? I'm so confuse Pen!" JJ was basically in tears pacing back and forth in the techs small room.

"JJ calm down sweet cheeks" PG tried "one question at a time, my blonde blue-eyed fairly."

"What is that?" JJ asked point at the picture

"That would be a picture of you and my pregnant profiler" PG stated vaguely

"Was I in engaged to Will when I was in the hospital?"

"JJ you could remember everyone and everything but her, where you?" JJ pondered the question for a good 5 minutes

"N-no I wasn't, we divorced…" JJ said looking PG to see if she was right PG nodded "Is the something missing from my life her?" PG looked to the ground

"You'll have to ask her that sugarplum"

"I'm asking you Garcia"

"And you will have to ask her." That's when it hit JJ like a brick everything she couldn't remember all came flooding back well bits and pieces about the brunette profiler, her girlfriend, the love of her life… It was so overwhelming that JJ started crying.

Back in the bullpen Emily was finishing the last of her case files, not ready to leave yet so she took some of the geniuses' case files. After finishing those off she got up and walked to Hotch's office she knocked then poked her head through

"Hey Hotch I'm heading out, I finished the last of the cases I had." Emily said

"It was nice working with you Prentiss, keep in touch. I expect a phone call one a week." Hotch said giving one of his rare smiles

"We will, I'll make sure to call. Hey if you ever need someone to watch Jack now when you're on a case I'll do it" Emily joked

"I might just have to take you up on that offer Prentiss" Hotch said "Good luck now, if you ever need help with your kid just call, bye"

"I will Hotch, bye" Emily left his office and though about the time her and JJ help Hotch find a Christmas present for Jack, a faint smile found its way on her lips.

***Flash Back***

_Emily had just finished all her paper work for the day and couldn't wait to get home to see her beautiful, wonderful, most perfect girlfriend ever and her handsome son who Emily thought of as her own, Christmas was just around the corner only two more weeks and Santa would be visiting the Jareau-Prentiss household the two women planed on spending that holiday with Henry and there BAU family later in the day. Moving towards JJ office Emily was stopped by Hotch_

"_Prentiss" Hotch said, Emily groaned inwards hoping they didn't have a case _

"_Yes boss?" Emily asked_

"_I need a favor" Hotch said simply_

"_Okay, what kind of favor?" Emily asked quick and to the point _

"_Could you and JJ help me find presents for Jack, Haley would usually do it but…" Hotch trailed off it hand only been a few months since Haley Hotchner had passed taking pity on the older man Emily agreed to help, moving to her girlfriends office_

"_Hello, Emmy" JJ said still looking at a case file, Emily stood there wide eyed shaking her head_

"_How do you do that?" Emily questioned JJ looked up to see Emily standing next to her desk with her arms crossed_

"_Because everyone else knows I would shot them" JJ said in pure innocences_

"_But you would never shot me, would you baby?" Emily asked hoping the answer is a no_

"_I love you too much to do that" JJ said standing up and raping her arms around Emily_

"_So… What are the chances you would help me help Hotch?"_

"_Emily" JJ wined "I thought we were going to headed home and have some cuddles and watch Henry be adorable" JJ finished with a pouty face_

"_But it's to help Hotch" Before JJ could comment Emily continued "Just some shopping to get a few toy for Jack, we all know Haley use to do that before…" Emily trailed off._

"_Fine" JJ said "But only for Jake the poor boy misses his mother like crazy, but I will get Emily and JJ time after this right?" Emily nodded _

"_Of course baby, all we have to get is some soccer things and some Legos." Emily said _

"_Yay! I love soccer" JJ grinned at the idea plus some Emily and JJ time, JJ packed up all her belongings that she would need at home, said there good byes and made way towards the car._

***FLASH BACK OVER* **

She moved to Rossi office knocking on his door she enters not even waiting for an answer

"Hi Rossi"

"Hello Bella" Emily smirked at the familiar nickname "I just wanted to say I'm leaving" Emily gave a sad smile

"Come here Bella" Rossi said getting out of his seat and opening his arms for a hug, Emily gladly accepted. Everyone knew that Rossi and Emily had a father daughter relationship, one that ran deep then they really knew. Emily was like the child Rossi left always proud of her, and Rossi was like the dad Emily never had. They shared a special connection; he was the first to know of Emily's abortion and the first to know of Emily and JJ's relationship. No one quiet knew how deep their relationship ran, not even them. After the countless nights Rossi found Emily crying over JJ he would help her always.

"You better call me at least twice a week, expect random drop in's and I better have pictures of my grandchild" Rossi said pulling away from the embrace Emily smiled at him nodding. Rossi kisses her forehead before he placed on her almost nonexistent baby bump.

"This is not a goodbye but simply a see you later" Rossi said

"See you later Rossi" Emily smiled walking out of his office. She next found Reid filling his tea in the break room

"Hey, I'm leaving Reid" He looked up from his tea with a frown

"Why?" Was all he asked

"You know why."

"Do I, I mean really Emily, I tend not to do good with social situation"' Emily gave him a pointed look

"You know why, it's not like I'm leaving the country you will know where I live, and you better stop by to see the little one" Emily gave him a small smile, he had a sad smile

"Okay, I mean you're not leaving yet you did say you were leaving though to a different country and I…." Reid started to ramble

"Reid if I go anywhere you will know, okay?" Emily tried to calm him down "it's not going to be like Doyle situation, that was 3 years ago okay? If I move I will tell you do you understand?" Reid nodded before moving in hugging Emily they hug for a couple of minutes before pulling a part and say a goodbye. Moving away Emily thought of time her and JJ walked in on Reid and Henry talking naps on each other. Walking to the bullpen she finds Morgan her partner for the past 4 years

"You leaving Mama Bear?" Morgan joked

"Dammit Morgan" Emily laughed "everyone else it sweet but then you go and say Mama Bear, do you not understand my dislike for that name" Morgan chuckled

"Well you have to put up with it, either way I'll be seeing you later." Morgan said

"Will you now?" Emily said giving him a playful look

"I will Mama Bear if you think I'll let you move and decorate that nursery by yourself then you are wrong." Morgan face had gone from playful to serious

"I know, I'll see you later than I should go see Garcia because who knows what I'll get from her" Emily smiled at Morgan had a short hug, Emily picked up her bag and walked towards Garcia's office

"Hey Garcia..." Emily said opening the door, the words died on her lips when she saw a crying JJ. She looked around and saw the pictures she gave to JJ a year ago, Emily felt something break in her when she saw this she quickly left before either could explain. Not looking back Emily left the building climbed in to her car, and left. 'God what was that! She's going to hate me! She was crying over that photo in disguise' Emily thought she turned on the radio hoping to help distract her till 'All In My Head' came on by Tori Kelly, Emily couldn't change but she did realize this was going to be a long 5 months. Pulling in to her apartment building Emily sighed, she was only going to be living her a little longer. Then she will be off rising the child that is now in her stomach.

'I bet if we dusted her heart for finger prints, we would only find yours.' -Rudy Francisco


End file.
